Surrogacy
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: "This isn't something you gave up, it's something they took." "And the difference is?" "We can take it back!" Cleo and Lewis have problems with conceiving and ask non other but their rebellious friend to be their surrogate mother..
1. Chapter 1

**01.**

It was after hundreds of unsuccessful attempts, a few IVF procedures, and a dozen negative pregnancy tests when Cleo and Lewis were in the hospital in their doctor's office, waiting for their results.. again.

Through the years, they had tried many times to conceive a child in many different ways, but unfortunately they didn't succeed.

Cleo reached and wrapped her fingers around Lewis' hand, squeezing it tight. In reality she was afraid of the results, because if sure of anything in this very moment it was she wouldn't be able to bare one more negative result.

Lewis squeezed her hand back, deep in his own thoughts. He didn't know what to feel anymore. They had tried anything to have a baby, lead more by Cleo's wishes than his own, but this whole nightmare was killing him too. To top it all they didn't know what was the problem that was preventing them of having a child; Cleo had refused to be tested and find out, because she was scared the problem might've been in her.

The fourth and last IVF procedure Cleo went through had been the previous week and now they'd come to take their results and find out if it was successful or not.

It actually wasn't easy for them to go through all this hospital procedures because of Cleo's big secret of being a mermaid, but somehow they'd managed it. They were both determined to go through whatever was needed to finally have the baby the wanted so much.

The tension while they were now waiting for the doctor was killing them.

Finally the door opened and their doctor walked in.

"Mr and Mrs McCartney, I've got your results." Dr Huffman said, holding a folder in her hands.

She opened it and her eyes scanned the pages.

"Unfortunately, the last IVF procedure was unsuccessful again. Your results are negative. You're not pregnant. I'm sorry."

Lewis tightened the grip of his hand around Cleo's and turned to look at her; her face was motionless, not a muscle moving, not a tear rolling down. She was in a state of numbness, staring into the empty space.

"Cleo?" Lewis said quietly.

Very slow like in a slow motion, she turned her head to him. He could clearly see the wetness that was beginning to fill her eyes.

"Let's go home." Was the only thing the brunette managed to say before standing up and heading to the door.

Lewis nodded and hurried to follow her.

The drive home was a quiet and extremely tense one. Neither knew what to say to make the other feel better.

When they arrived at their house Cleo jumped out of the car and ran inside then upstairs to their room. Lewis locked the car and followed her in.

He walked into their room, just in time to see Cleo bursting into tears. He sat on the bed and took her in his embrace, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She let her head rest on his chest, and continued crying for a long time, until she didn't have any tears left. Now she was just starting somewhere at the space, tired of crying, tired of everything.

"Maybe we should give up." Her voice sounded quiet and a bit choked, breaking the silence for first time from hours and making Lewis slightly jump on his place. "Maybe we just aren't meant to have a baby."

"Cleo, don't talk like that. We are going to have a baby one way or another. There are still many things we could do like adoption or surrogacy." Lewis said, rubbing her back with his hand.

Cleo looked down to her flat belly and pain spread in her chest.

"But if we decide to adopt or use a surrogate mother it won't be the same if I were carrying it inside me. Then I'd never experience the essence of the pregnancy myself; I won't experience the morning sickness (not that I regret it), I'll never feel the baby growing inside me, I'll never feel the baby kick in my stomach for first time, I won't experience the contractions when it's time for it to be born, I won't experience the pushing, the pain..I won't experience anything."

By the time she'd finished saying that, she had her hands on her belly, rocking slightly. Lewis pulled her in for a hug again, and held her pressed against his chest.

"Maybe you won't be experiencing it personally, but if we use a surrogate mother she can live here with us until the baby is born. That way you can experience it through her, with her."

He felt her nod and then she lifted her head to look at him.

"But how are going to find a surrogate mother? I mean since we're still going to use my eggs, there's a chance for the baby to be a mermaid too. And if it is, when this woman gives birth in the hospital and the staff takes the baby to clean it up, they might get it wet and it'll grow a tail right in front of them."

For a moment Lewis was deep in his thoughts.

"Not if the surrogate mother is a mermaid too. Then she won't be giving birth in the hospital in the first place."

"A mermaid? You don't mean-"

"The girls would probably agree to do this for you."

"You can't be serious! Emma's daughter is four years old, and Bella's son is three. What are they going to say if Cynthia or Rick start asking questions when their bellies begin to grow?!"

Lewis felt like he had reached dead end.

"Look, call me crazy if you want, but..what about Rikki?"

Cleo was on the verge of giving out a loud laugh.

"You do realize Rikki would never agree to do this, right?! She's young and she's enjoying her life and won't be willing to swallow like a balloon only because I can't have a baby."

"You can at least try and ask her."

"I'm not going to get anything out of it, but fine. I guess I could talk to her."

"You know what? You need a distraction, why don't you go out with the girls tonight? Just go somewhere and have fun. Or just go out for a nice, long swim. Me and the guys will take care for Rick and Cynthia and will have a guys' night too."

"I don't know, Lewis."

"Come on, Cleo, it'll be good for you and it'll take your mind off things."

"Fine." Cleo sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Lewis smiled, glad he talked his wife into getting some distraction.

In the evening the girls met at the beach and dove in the water, racing to Mako.

The cold fresh water really helped Cleo relax a bit and when she surfaced at the moon pool she was already feeling a bit better.

"I beat you!" Rikki grinned when their heads crabbed the surface.

"Yeah well, try raising a four-year-old and then come to talk." Emma bit her.

"Same here." Bella nodded and the two exchanged meaningful looks.

Cleo's face darkened and pain pierced her heart. She hadn't expected they'd start to talk about Rick and Cynthia so soon.

"Cleo, how was your visit to the doctor this morning?" Emma asked. "You told us you'd be getting your results today."

Cleo's eyes filled with mist when she shrugged the subject off.

"The results are negative. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, Cleo." Bella put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and gently rubbed her arm. "Don't lose hope. You're young and have many options."

"Can we please change the topic? I don't want to talk about this." The brunette sounded annoyed.

She had come here with the girls to forget about this for a bit, not to talk about it, after all.

"Sorry." Emma said quietly.

"Forget about it."

And they did. For the rest of the evening no one said a word more about pregnancy or babies or anything else related to the topic.

Cleo however was watching Rikki careful for the curly blond not to catch her stare. The brunette's look went all over her friend's body and Cleo had to admit Rikki was really beautiful. Every curve of her body, every piece of her skin was perfect. Out of all Rikki was in best shape both mentally and physically.

And it didn't take long for Cleo to realize Rikki was the best candidate for being the surrogate mother for her baby.

Lewis had been right; the curly blond was the right choice.

The only thing Cleo had to figure out right now, was how to ask Rikki for such a big favour. The brunette was certain that to convince the curly blond to agree would be a really hard work.

But she had no choice; if her and Lewis wanted to have a baby..Cleo had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

The next day Cleo talked Lewis into inviting Rikki at their house, so they could both talk to her.

It wasn't easy for the brunette to talk her husband into that, but eventually after much discussion, she succeeded.

Cleo was really impatient after that, mostly because she wanted the curly blond to agree to help them.

She decided to invite Rikki over for lunch, so she could invite Emma and Bella before that and the three of them could make out a possible strategy for the brunette and Lewis, after she explains them her plan.

The girls arrived just time, after Cleo had prepared everything.

She welcomed them with a wide smile. Once they had got their comfortable position on the couch, Cleo told them everything to the last detail. Now she waited patiently for their reaction and advice.

Bella looked a bit shocked while Emma's expression was hard to be read.

"Cleo, are you sure about that? I mean that's Rikki we're talking about here." Emma asked, biting her lip.

"Actually I'm with Cleo on this, but I'm worried that it'll be really hard to talk Rikki into it."

"That's why I called you two, I hoped you can help me think of a way to make her agree."

"I don't know, Cleo. I think you've taken a rush decision. You need to think this through, very carefully."

"I already did, Em. That's the only way."

"You can always adopt."

"Yeah, but then I'll be raising someone else's child."

"Em what's up? Why are you so against that?"

It wasn't Cleo who asked her, it was Bella.

"I'm not, I just.." She looked at Cleo. "I'd do this for you. And I know Bella would do it too. Why Rikki?"

Cleo gave her a warming smile and took the other girl's hand in hers.

"Because you and Bella are mothers. How are you going to explain to your children why the baby in your belly is not yours?! While Rikki is on her own and is single. She doesn't need to explain anything to anyone." The brunette explained softly.

Emma smiled back to her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just got a little bit-"

"Jealous?" Bella raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Yeah."

The three of them chuckled softly.

"Now, I really need your advice." Cleo said getting serious. "What should I do?"

"I honestly have no idea, but maybe you should talk to her and explain her everything." Bella said. "Maybe if you open your heart in front of her she won't refuse to do what you ask her to. She might not agree, but I think she won't refuse either."

"Bella's right." Emma nodded in agreement. "Rikki may be harsh and stubborn, but she's not a bad person. She's our friend, your friend and she'll eventually agree. Just try not to push her too hard. Give her some time to think it over and don't try to get an immediate answer off her."

Cleo nodded.

"Thanks. Thanks for the understanding and for the advice."

Emma smiled.

"You don't need to thank us. We are soul-sisters after all, right?!"

"Right."

Bella and Cleo both nodded.

After that they exchanged hugs and Cleo walked the girls to the door.

"Wish me luck." The brunette smiled to them, feeling encouraged by the conversation they'd had.

"Good luck." They both said in choir and Bella grinned at the brunette.

"But you don't need it, because everything's going to be fine."

With that she and Emma left the McCartneys' house.

After that Cleo went in the kitchen to cook some lunch and was almost ready, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming, Lewis." She yelled and went to answer the door.

But to her surprise it wasn't Lewis. It was someone else. Someone she wasn't expecting so soon.

"Rikki? I thought you were supposed to be here at one in the afternoon? Now it's only twelve. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just took the afternoon off from work and decided to walk by and see what you wanted to talk to me about, before I go home and sleep through the whole afternoon, because I have terrible migraines."

"Oh. Ok, well come on in." Cleo said and moved to let her in. "You go to the living room and make yourself comfortable and I'll go make you some mint tea. It's refreshing and really helps with headache."

"Thanks, but I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother at all."

And the brunette disappeared into the kitchen while Rikki took a seat on the couch and leaned her head back, making small circular movements on her forehead with her fingers to ease the pounding pain.

The curly blond loved her job as a video editor and graphic designer, but sometimes she was feeling like her head's going to explode and this one of those moments.

She was working at one of the famous Australian studios for entertainment, and her payment was more than good.

After a couple of minutes Cleo walked into the living room with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She put the cup the on the table and sat down next to Rikki.

"Did you take a pill to ease your pain?"

Rikki shook her hand.

"I don't take pills. They're most likely to poison your body and especially immune system instead of make you feel better."

Cleo's heart jumped a bit in her chest. That was one more reason of why Rikki was perfect for the role of surrogate mother; she refused to poison herself by taking medicines for every little discomfort she'd sometimes feel, like having a headache or cramps caused of her period, or anything else of that sort."

"Why don't you lie down and I'll make you some massage." Cleo offered. "We have to wait for Lewis to come home anyways, because we both wanted to talk to you."

"Cleo, I'm fine, a little headache won't kill me-"

"I insist."

"Fine." Rikki sighed. "Thanks."

Cleo moved to cross her legs at one of the corners of the couch and Rikki lied down, letting her head rest at Cleo's lap and shutting her eyes close. The brunette started gently massaging her forehead. Her fingers were warm and soft and it felt nice on the curly blond's cold skin.

"Mmm, you're really good at it." A small smile ran through Rikki's lips, her eyes still closed.

"Thanks." Cleo smiled back.

She was massaging Rikki's forehead for a good ten minutes now, when she realized she couldn't wait until Lewis comes home.

"Rikki, I've asked you to come because me and Lewis wanted to talk to you, actually to _ask_ you something really important." Cleo said, and continued not waiting for the other girl's response.

"You already know of all of our unsuccessful attempts to have a baby, but what you don't know is that we decided to try something a little bit more different."

And the brunette took a deep breath.

"We decided to try with a surrogate mother. And um..we would like it if _you_ are her..I mean the surrogate mother. I know this is really a lot to ask from you, but just think about it, ok?! Please, for me."

Cleo finished and closed her eyes waiting for Rikki's response, but only silence followed her words. Getting confused she opened her eyes again.

"Rikki? Will you think about it?!"

She looked down only to find the curly blond sound asleep in her lap. Rikki hadn't heard even one word of what the brunette had said.

Cleo sighed and leaned her head putting it on the couch.

It was going to be a long day.

When Lewis got home he found both Cleo and Rikki sound asleep on the couch. He smirked and gently covered each of them with a blanket, then walked upstairs to take a shower and get changed. After that he made some dinner and it was then when he finally decided to wake up Cleo and Rikki. He walked over to the couch and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Cleo. Cleo, wake up."

She moved a started blinking until her eyes finally shot open.

"Lewis? What happened?"

"It looks like you two have fallen asleep on the couch while you were waiting for me. Which I'm sorry about, I was caught in my work and I was late."

"It's ok." Cleo said rubbing her eyes.

Lewis reached to wake Rikki up, but Cleo caught his hand.

"Don't. She had a really bad headache when she got here, let her get some more sleep."

"Ok." Lewis nodded.

He helped Cleo stand up without waking Rikki up and the brunette followed him in the kitchen.

"What happened, did you-"

"I tried." She said. "But she had fallen asleep. She didn't hear a word."

"I understand." Lewis nodded.

They had a quiet dinner and after that decided to go to bed.

"What about Rikki?" Lewis asked.

"We'll leave her sleep here and tomorrow when she wakes up we'll use the opportunity to talk to her."

"Sounds ok to me." Lewis nodded and they walked upstairs to their room.

Down, in the darkness of the living room the curly blond's eyes shot open. At first she got a bit confused why she wasn't home, but then she quickly remembered everything. She stood up, took her purse and after writing something down on a piece of paper and putting it on the table she left the house. She went to the beach and dove in, swimming off to Mako Island.

Once there she pulled herself out of the water and curled her hand into a fist to dry off her tail. Then she stood off and started pacing around.

Cleo thought Rikki had been asleep, but the curly blond had heard every single word the brunette had told her. Now she had to figure out what to do.

The curly blond had a job she loved, a body to die for and a life so full of joy and happiness that some would kill for. Not to mention almost all the males on the Gold Coast had a secret crush on her. If she agreed to carry a baby for nine months and then give birth to it, all of that would change. Sure she'd be able to work from home during the pregnancy, but her life would change drastically; she wouldn't be able to go to parties anymore, her body would never be the same and the boys would start not to like her anymore. Everything would change.

Then again Cleo was her best friend.

She was her soul-sister mermaid and the curly blond was flattered and deeply touched that Cleo is trusting her of all people with something as important as this.

Rikki closed her eyes taking deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind. She felt parted between what what was right and what was easy. But she wasn't a coward and to choose what was easy didn't seem right at all.

On the other morning when Cleo and Lewis woke up they were surprised to find Rikki gone. Lewis then noticed the note Rikki had left before she had left. He took it and quickly read it furrowing his eyebrows confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked handling the note to Cleo.

She took it and her heart jumped when her eyes scanned the small paper. There was only one sentence written down on it, but it was enough for Cleo to understand.

"_I'll think about it._"


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

"She left us a note that she'll think about it, Lewis!"

Two weeks had passed since Rikki's visit at the McCartneys.

Cleo and Lewis were starting to get really anxious, because there was no sign of the curly blond. She wasn't picking up her phone, she wasn't home, she wasn't staying with the girls...it was like she had vanished. Lewis even almost convinced himself that Rikki had run off because of what Cleo had said they were asking her to do. Cleo on the other hand knew Rikki well, and believed that the curly blond just needed some time to think it through.

And, unsurprisingly, she turned out to be the right one.

The other morning when the phone at Cleo and Lewis' house rang the brunette picked up while her husband was finishing something on his laptop.

"Hello?"

"Cleo, it's me."

Cleo almost dropped the phone.

"Rikki?!"

Lewis spun his head in a heartbeat staring at Cleo who grabbed his hand.

"Cleo, I need to talk to you. Are you home?"

Cleo's heart jumped.

"Yes. Yes, Lewis and I are both home, you can come over." The brunette's voice was choked.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

With that Rikki hung up.

Cleo slowly put the phone down.

"What did she say?" Lewis asked squeezing her hand.

"She said that she wanted to talk to me and asked me if I was home." Cleo sounded confused but excited too at the same time. She slowly moved her head to look at her husband.

"She's on her way here."

"That's great then. We'll finally find out her answer." Lewis said.

Cleo dropped his hand and moved to sit down on the couch.

"Cleo? Is everything alright?"

Lewis stood from his chair and sat down next to Cleo, putting his hand on her shoulders.

Cleo's eyes found his.

"What if she refuses to do it?"

"I don't know. But what I think is we must have faith."

"I'm scared, Lewis."

"I know." And he pulled her in for a hug. "I am too."

Cleo pressed her head against his chest, letting his heartbeat sooth her. He was rubbing her arm, both of them deep in thoughts.

Inside Cleo was terrified. She was terrified that Rikki might refuse, but was terrified that even if she agrees she might fail to get pregnant as well, and that thought was scaring the crap out of the brunette.

Lewis' emotions were complexed. For him even if Rikki refused it wouldn't be the end of the world, but he knew for fact that it would've been the end of Cleo's. He knew how important it was to Cleo and he knew that even if Rikki agreed, the IVF procedure might be unsuccessful again and he knew Cleo wouldn't be able to bare another disappointment. He couldn't say the same for himself though; he loved Cleo more than anything and he was more than happy to spend his entire life with her, regardless of with or without a baby.

The didn't move from their positions until they heard the doorbell ring. Cleo jumped off her seat and went to open the door. She let Rikki inside, closing the door behind her. Rikki walked in the living room followed by Cleo, who sat back down next to her husband. Rikki sat on one of the armchairs, so she could be facing both of them. The curly blond then took a deep breath.

"The last two weeks I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'd like to stress out that what you're asking me to do is life-changing not only for you two, but for me as well. It's not easy to make such a serious decision, especially when it can turn your whole life into a different direction thus making it more or less complicated. All my life I've always been my own person. After my mom left me and my dad when I was six years old, I had to fight for pretty much everything in my life. Everything I've gained was above all a fight. Except one thing. Before I moved to the Gold Coast with my dad, I didn't have friends, I didn't have anyone. And to be honest I've been ok with it." Rikki pierced both of them with her blue orbits.

"Until I met you guys. You, Cleo, and Lewis and Emma and Bella, Will and.." Rikki paused a bit. "..and even Zane. You've always been treating me like a part of your family, like your sister, and even though at times it seemed only because of our secret..it wasn't. You really cared for me and genuinely loved me and I don't have words to tell you how much this actually means to me."

A small smile ran through the curly blond's lips.

"Like I said what you're asking me to do will change the lives of all of us. But you already changed my life once...when you came into it. You've come into my life and changed it all for the better. So I guess it's time for me to return the favour. All I'm trying to say is that it's a great, great honor for me that you trust me with something as important as this, and..I'll do it. I'm agreed. Because I can't imagine anyone who deserves a baby more than you two do. I know you're going to be a great parents!"

Cleo had tears rolling down her cheeks, while Lewis found himself lost for words and was just smiling to Rikki. The brunette stood up and walked over to Rikki and pulled the curly blond into a tight hug.

"You haven't got even the slightest idea how happy you have made me. And I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

When Cleo released Rikki only smirked.

"What are sisters for?!"

Cleo smiled through her tears and wiped them away, taking Rikki's hand.

"This deserves a celebration." Lewis said and grabbed his phone. "I'm going to call the others and invite them over."

"Yes, excellent idea." Cleo nodded and smiled.

"It's about time for the sadness and the misery to go away from this house. From now on, it's going to be full only of happiness and smiles and laughter." Lewis said grinning and dialed Emma's number.

While Rikki was helping for the decoration, she watched the transformation in the two people in front of her; when she walked in their house they looked like wreckages, but the second she told them she agrees to be their surrogate mother, all the happiness returned into them, while they happily danced around preparing the house for a big celebration. The curly blonde's heart was clenched into her chest; she wished she could be as happy as Cleo and Lewis, but it was like something was keeping her from it.

She sighed when a thought occurred to her mind.

"Why should we celebrate in here, when we can go out somewhere and have fun?! You two definitely need that since you're going to be parents."

Cleo and Lewis knew Rikki was right, but still they hesitated.

"Bella and Emma can't just leave Rick and Cynthia!" The brunette tried to reason the curly blond.

"They could always have someone look over them. Come on, it'll be fun!" Rikki said.

Cleo and Lewis shared looks but finally gave up.

"Fine, then."

Cleo called Bella and Emma to inform them of the change of plans and after about a couple of minutes she hung up.

"Everything's settled. We're going out." Cleo announced.

"Yes!" Rikki said cheerfully. "Ok, then I'll go home to get changed. Meet me after half an hour in front of "Byrney's"!"

"What? But Rikki it's really expensive there!" Cleo groaned.

"It doesn't matter. That night everything will be on me." The curly blond grinned. "Don't worry I have enough money." She added noticing Cleo's look and walked out of their house.

Half an hour later everybody were waiting for Rikki in front of the said place. When she arrived however everyone stared at her. She was dressed in a short dark-blue dress with one sleeve and a beautiful belt around her waist with sparkling diamonds and other beautiful crystal stones. Her hair was smoothed and shiny and was in a stylish bun that complimented the dress in a perfect way.

"Wow." Cleo gasped. "You look...sensational!"

"Thanks." Rikki grinned. "Same goes for you."

The curly blond looked at the three girls.

Cleo was wearing a beautiful knee-length yellow dress that in combination with her dark hair loose was making her look really beautiful. Emma was with a light green dress made of silk and covered with lace, and her hair was in a stylish braid. Bella was with a cute dress in the lightest shade of purple that was falling down freely, and her hair was down and loose like Cleo's. The boys were dressed with stylish shirts in different colors and black pants. Lewis' shirt was blue, Ash' shirt was turquoise and Will's shirt was the lightest shade of orange.

They walked inside of "Burney's". Rikki had come here so many times that she the place very well, but the others were going there for first time. At first sight the place seemed as if in there was only for rich people, but after they got used with it they realized the people there weren't some wealthy snobs, but were plain ordinary people with common budgets.

Rikki went to the bar to get drinks for everyone and then they all took a table. Having used to go to places like that, Rikki had met many people, big part of whom were there now and whoever recognized her started greeting her and her friends. Other big part of the tonight's visitors were trying to get Rikki to dance with them, but Rikki's look was always catching the wedding ring on their hands and she always refused.

"I don't get them." Rikki commented annoyed after ditching another one. "If they're going to cheat on their wives they should do it with someone else." And she played with her drink absent-mindedly.

"Well you're very pretty." Cleo commented. "And your you dressing so..provocatively also doesn't hurt."

Red rushed to Rikki's cheeks.

"Thanks, but you're very pretty too."

That's when Rikki noticed someone's stare on her and thinking it's another guy who's going to ask her to dance she turned to say no, but froze dead in her tracks. There, a few meters from their table and looking straight at her, was standing non other but..

"Zane?" Rikki's voice was choked, full of shock and surprise.

Seven years had passed since Rikki and Zane had last seen each other, before Zan had gone off to Europe. Seeing him after so many years Rikki felt shocked and her heart fastened.

Zane continued just looking at her. He had just spotted her seconds before she had turned around and now he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't expect to see her at that place, and so soon after his return. He thought it was one of the places she wouldn't go and came here that evening to relax and get some rest. The brunette stared at her for a few more seconds before deciding he shouldn't talk to her and turned around getting lost in the crowd.

Rikki stared after him, so much emotions bursting inside her. She felt a small, warm hand on her shoulder and turned around; it was Cleo.

"Are you ok?!" She asked her concerned.

"I'm fine." Rikki said and put her glass down on the table with a loud thud before standing up. "Excuse me for a bit, I need to go to the bathroom." And she disappeared at the opposite direction of their table.

She ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her back, breathing hard. She put her hands on the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Zane wasn't supposed to be in Australia, but apparently he had come back and he didn't even called her to tell her the news. She shouldn't care about that, about Zane, she shouldn't even think about him, but something in his surprising appearance had shaken her up.

"Stop it, Rikki, cut it out!" She told herself getting a deep breath.

The curly blond fixed her lipstick and her hair and marched out of the bathroom to go back to her friends.

"You know what? I feel like a dance." She stated to Cleo, Emma and Bella. "Come on, let's dance."

"What do I hear?" A voice teased behind her and she turned around; it belonged to a tall, brunette boy with green eyes. His name was Samuel and he had been hitting on Rikki ever since she had started going to this place. "Rikki Chadwick feels likes a dance?!"

"Yes, actually." She told him her voice firm.

"Will you do me the honor to dance with me then?"

At first Rikki intended to reject his offer, but she stopped herself and she actually said, "Yeah, sure, why not.."

He grinned stretching his hand to her and she took it, following him to the dance floor. Unfortunately just as they started to dance the song changed with a slow one and Rikki barely kept herself from groaning. Sam put his hand on her waist and with his free hand took hers. She reluctantly put her free hand on his shoulders.

They danced like that, Rikki's thoughts lost in the last events of the night and in the lyrics of the song that was on.

_When someone in the dark reaches out to you_

_And touches off a spark that comes shining through_

_It tells you never be afraid_

_Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow_

_A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow_

_Like it was written in the stars I knew_

_My friend, my someone in the dark was you_

Still, soon enough, the song ended and another one, more cheerful began. The curly blond dropped her hands down off Sam and returned to the table of her friends. They began to tease her about her dance with Sam, but she barely heard a word, her stare wandering somewhere over the crowded room.

That's when Rikki realized how much everything was going to change. Absent-mindedly she took a sip of her glass of red wine, and as the liquid touched her tongue she realized it was the last time.

Her gaze immediately fell over Cleo and Lewis who were chatting cheerfully with the others.

"Funny." Rikki thought. "To give someone happiness, you have to take from your own."

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter of "Surrogacy". Sorry for the delay, but I was busy, because my third year in uni just started, so..yeah. I promise I'll try to update more often. R&amp;****R to tell me your opinion. :-) Now, I gotta run to write the new chapter for "Neglected" ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

Rikki bottomed up what was probably her seventh glass of tequila. And that was shortly after she had drunk a couple of glasses with whiskey.

She knew that the next day she had to go with Cleo and Lewis to their doctor's office for the IVF procedure, but right now she just wanted to forget about that, about everything.

"Fill my glass, again." She motioned to the man behind the bar.

He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"You've already drank enough. I'm going to make you some coffee-"

"I don't want coffee, I want tequila!" Rikki hissed, but he shook his head.

"No more tequila for you. You can pay for what you've drank and leave. Go somewhere else to get drunk."

Under the bar, Rikki curled the hand that was resting on her knee into a fist. All the drinks started boiling.

To say the barman was frightened to death was an understatement, but he quickly came to his senses and turned to Rikki again, ignoring the boiling liquids.

"I'm going to call you a taxi and you're out of here."

Rikki slammed her glass down too loudly and threw some money at the barman's face.

"That's for my bill. And I don't need a taxi."

The curly blond stood up and faltering a bit she walked out of the bar.

Not watching where she was going she suddenly bumped into someone and she and the other person both collided on the ground.

"Hey, watch your feet!" She spat angrily not looking at the person, but trying to get off the ground.

"Rikki?!"

The voice made her look at his face.

"_Zane_?!"

He stood up and stretched out his hand to her. She took it and clumsily stood up, causing Zane to grab her so she wouldn't fall down again. Their faces suddenly were inches apart, their eyes locked into each other's; blue in brown. Zane smelled the stench of alcohol in Rikki's breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"So what if I am?!"

"Come on I'll take you home."

And he tried to make her walk, but she didn't move.

"You don't know where I live."

"Of course, I do." Zane rolled his eyes impatiently. "At the trailer park with your dad."

But he was surprised when she shook her head.

"My father died one year ago. And since then I'm living in a small apartment not far from here."

Zane was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Rikki shrugged.

"It's ok. I've already got over it."

He didn't bought her lie.

"You haven't. I know you too well, Rikki, you idolized your dad."

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it? He's gone and I can't bring him back. End of story."

Rikki faltered and this time Zane lifted her in his arms.

"What direction is your apartment on?"

She locked eyes with him, again.

"Why are you doing this?"

Zane smiled.

"Because I care about you. I always will."

"My apartment is on the first turn right." Rikki told him and Zane started walking at that direction.

"You didn't call to tell me you were coming back."

Rikki said all of a sudden and Zane slowed his pace.

"Why would I do that when you told me you want nothing to do with me?!"

Rikki had to admit he had a point.

"I just wish you'd called."

"Yeah, well..can't bring back the time now. But if I could..I would've called you."

"We're here." Rikki announced, noticing they'd reached her building.

"What floor are you at?"

"You want to walk me to my apartment?"

"Yeah. I mean..only if you don't mind." He avoided her piercing glance.

"No, I don't. I'm living on the fourth floor." She said and he nodded walking up to the staircase.

He quickly reached her floor where he finally put her down and she unlocked the door.

"Come in." She motioned for him to follow her inside.

He looked around and a smile showed up on his face.

"Nice place. Really nice. And so you."

"Thanks." Rikki said. "Do you want anything to drink or-"

"No, it's fine."

The curly blond nodded and threw her jacked at one of the armchairs.

"I'm going to pour myself a drink, so if you want anything just let me know." She turned around to the liquor cabinet, but Zane grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? You've already drank enough."

"No, I haven't." Rikki shook her head. "There's not enough alcohol in the world to help me forget how I'm about to ruin my life."

"Ruin your life?!" He was so shocked by what Rikki said, that he lightened his grip and she pulled her hand away. "What do you mean by "ruin your life"?"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "Just let me knock myself off and forget about everything."

He grabbed her arm and pulled the bottle out of her hands.

"Instead of knocking yourself off, why don't you talk to someone, anyone?! It'd help make you feel better."

Rikki barked a laugh at that.

"And who I would talk to? You?! Don't be ridiculous. You know me better than that, Zane."

Rikki reached to take the bottle of whiskey back, but Zane pulled it away so she couldn't reach it.

"I'm not being ridiculous. We might not be together anymore, but I'm always here for you. Whenever you need anything."

Rikki looked at him for a moment, assimilating his words, and then..

"Give me the bottle."

"No."

"I said, give me the bottle!"

He shook his head and he felt the bottle in his hand getting extremely hot, the whiskey in it bubbling uncontrollably, before suddenly it exploded in his hand, 'causing broken glass to spill everywhere. Luckily Zane didn't get hurt. He was quite shocked though. So was Rikki.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I just got angry and.."

"You lost control over your powers." Zane finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

He moved closer and took her hand leading the curly blond to where her couch was, making her sit down.

"Look, I don't know what happened to upset you like that, but you'll be ok, do you hear me?! You're the strongest person I know and you always find your way through everything."

They locked eyes for a moment.

"This time it's different." She argued tiredly. "This time I'll probably ruin my life."

"Then talk to me. Tell me what's the real problem. Who knows, maybe I can help."

Rikki shook her head.

"You can't help me. No one can. But..thanks for the offer."

"Maybe you just shouldn't do whatever you're going to."

"I don't have a choice." Her voice was full of sadness.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rikki Chadwick?"

The question made Rikki chuckle.

"I'm still the same. Just..matured."

She looked at the mess from the broken bottle.

"I should probably clean up." She sighed.

"No, it's ok, I've got this."

And before Rikki knew Zane had started cleaning up the pieces of broken glass from the floor.

"Ouch!" He yelled suddenly.

He had cut his hand and drops of blood started rolling down his skin. Rikki jumped and led Zane to the couch. She took the first-aid kit and carefully cleaned Zane's hand and bandaged the wound.

"That's better." He said. "Thanks."

She lifted her eyes to look at his face, her hand still holding his.

Hell, maybe it was only the alcohol talking, but she knew she probably wouldn't be able to do this for months and she let the passion take out the best of her.

Rikki leaned and pressed her lips against his, asking for an entrance. Zane was shocked at first, but he gladly gave it to her. Her hands shot down, reaching to unbutton his belt, while his own were on the small of her back.

In the next morning it was already 10 a.m. when Rikki woke up. Her eyes fluttered and finally shot open. Her hand immediately shot up to her head that she felt like it was going to explode. She looked around noticing the mess from the previous night.

"What did we do?" She murmured under her nose.

She then noticed the time the watch on Zane's wrist was showing.

"Oh, crap!"

Rikki jumped from the couch and ran into the bathroom to refresh herself, and then to her room to put some fresh clothes on. After that she took a pill for her headache, anr after she wrote Zane a note explaining that she had an appointment and had to go, and telling him to grab himself something to eat from the fridge, Rikki left the apartment.

Heading to where she thought was going to begin the part in her entire life she'd later want to never remember.

{ * } { * } { * }

Two weeks later Rikki, Cleo and Lewis were at doctor Huffman's office again, waiting for the results.

Lewis was holding Cleo's hand, who was looking at Rikki. The curly blond was staring somewhere out the window.

The door opened and Dr Huffman walked inside carrying a familiar looking folder.

"Now we're going to find out what is the result of the IVF procedure, Miss Chadwick. But regardless the result, what you're doing for your friends is really honorable. Not many people would agree to do it." She said taking her seat behind her desk.

The corners of Rikki's lips twinkled as if they were going to form a smile.

"Thanks. Now would you please tell us the results so we can get over with this?!"

"Yes, of course." Dr Huffman opened the folder and her eyes scanned the content of the few pages that were in it. She then lifted her eyes again to look at them. "Congratulations, Ms Chadwick, the IVF procedure was successful. You're pregnant."

Cleo's eyes lit up and her mouth broke into a huge smile.

"Did you hear this, Lewis?!" She turned around to her husband glowing. "We're finally going to have a baby."

And Cleo threw herself into Lewis' hands. He turned to the doctor.

"Thank you so much for everything, Dr Huffman!"

And Lewis hugged his wife.

While they were hugging each other happily, Rikki was watching them her thoughts running wild in her head. The minute Cleo and Lewis found out the news they immediately forgot about what Rikki had done for them and ignored her, totally lost in their own world and happiness.

The curly blond felt something white hot rushing through her veins, and before anyone could even notice how angry she was, Rikki stormed out of the doctor's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, all! I hope you'll enjoy reading the new chapter as much as I did - writing it! I don't know if the story is going a bit fast-paced, but if it is I'll try to slow it down. Next chapter will be the birth and after that there will be the major dramas and plot twists, so..yeah. Also Christmas and New Year's eve are knocking on the door, so I don't know when I'll be able to update with the next chapter. Anyway, Happy Holidays to all and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**04.**

The first few weeks of the pregnancy weren't as good as Rikki had thought they'd be, but then again she knew things would get much worse. She was already living with Cleo and Lewis as a result of the brunette's constant attempts to pursue her. The curly blond wasn't thrilled and it wasn't easy for Cleo to talk her into it, but since it was only until the baby was born she reluctantly agreed.

To say the curly blond's morning sickness was killing her was an understatement. She was vomiting almost through the whole day, every day and she could hardly drink or eat anything. To top it all her powers were getting harder to control and she was getting extremely annoyed from the constant reminder that she shouldn't use her powers.

She was now five months pregnant, but when Rikki woke up in the morning she immediately felt the sickness coming back. She closed her eyes and turned around in her bed to face the open window. The fresh air coming from outside of it felt really nice blowing against her overheated skin. She then looked at the clock - it was way too early. She sighed and slid out of the covers. She went to the kitchen and after drinking the cup of coffee she'd made for herself, she got dressed in the first t-shirt and short shorts she found and walked out of Cleo and Lewis' apartment.

After wandering around for a couple of minutes she decided to go for a walk at the beach. The feeling of the still cold sand from the night beneath her feet was really nice and it helped her feel a bit better. She walked on the beach for hours, reaching one of the more secluded areas. There were big rocks and the waves were crashing with big strength at them causing water to fly everywhere. Rikki instinctively made a step back, avoiding a few small drops flying in the air millimeters away from her. She made a few steps towards the water, keeping a safe distance and watched the incoming wave sliding in and washing the sand in front of her.

The ocean was so tempting, its waves sparkling under the burning flames of the sunrise.

After Rikki made sure she was the only one on the beach she ran and dived in, disappearing beyond the waves. She swam for hours, just wandering around the ocean, before she decided to go back. She pulled out at Lewis' fishing spot and dried herself, heading back to the McCartneys' home.

When she entered in, however, she almost didn't recognize the place.

"What the hell happened here?!" She gasped, walking in.

"We're decorating for Christmas." Cleo answered, from the staircase she had climbed on, to put the star top on the Christmas tree she had just finished decorating. "Don't you like it?"

Rikki only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't even even celebrate Christmas in the first place, so.."

"What?!" The brunette turned around and stared at the curly blond. "How could you not celebrate Christmas?!"

"Do I look like someone who believes in Santa Claus?! Besides, me and my dad were always on the road, moving from one place to another before we finally settled here in the Gold Coast, even then we weren't in the mood for it. It's not like we had the time or the place for decorating and celebrating Christmas."

"Well this time it's going to be different. You're going to celebrate Christmas, and trust me, you'll love it."

The curly blond only rolled her eyes and sighed, the tiniest bit of annoyance audible in her voice.

"If you say so."

Just then Lewis emerged from the other room.

"The windows are all done with the christmas lights."

"Excellent!" Cleo beamed, getting off the stair case. "The Christmas tree is ready too. I'm going to start preparing the food in a bit."

"Ok." He nodded. "I'll call the others to invite them over."

"Yeah, you do that." The brunette nodded approvingly.

"And I'm going to take a bath." Rikki stated. "Otherwise I'm risking to spend the next few hours cooking in the kitchen with Cleo."

Both the McCartneys chuckled.

"Lewis, you have to go to the store and buy some things, I can't prepare the dinner without."

"No, I'll go." Rikki hurried to say.

"Rikki you just came back from wherever you've been. You need a rest." Cleo said.

"No, I'm perfectly fine and I want to go."

"But.."

"No, I'm going and that's that."

"Fine." The brunette sighed defeated.

She wrote down a few things on a piece of paper, then gave it to Rikki.

"Here, that's everything that I need."

Rikki nodded, put her jacket on and went out. Lewis took out his phone and started dialing some numbers and Cleo herself walked into the kitchen.

Although she was in the second trimester, Rikki wasn't showing off that much, and with the jacket on no one could say she was pregnant. It was needless to say she was really thankful for that.

There was nothing, literally nothing, that could've prepared her for what was about to happen next.

When Rikki reached the store and entered in, she felt hot and unbuttoned her jacket. After only one tour around, she found what she was looking for. While giving one last look around the store she stretched her neck to check it out and suddenly froze dead in her tracks; it was him, only a few meters away. Rikki lowered her head again wracking her brain for what to do.

The curly blond hadn't seen him after that night they'd spent together five months ago. They hadn't talked on the phone ever since, too. She'd heard he had opened "Rikki's" again, but she never went there and never tried to contact him. And here he was a few meters away from her, as if they were meant to meet right then and right there.

Damn it, she should've listened to Cleo and she should've let Lewis do the shopping after all.

Rikki was just going to turn around to go to the pay desks, when she heard his voice.

"Rikki?!"

She closed her eyes and silently cursed in her mind, before turning around, completely forgetting her jacket was open thus revealing her belly to him. Rikki noticed the shock that ran through his eyes that widened for a moment.

"What do you want, Zane?!" She said impatiently.

"I..I just wanted to say hi." He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Well, hi to you too." Rikki answered slightly annoyed. "Now if you excuse me, I'm in a hurry."

She turned around to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast." And he nodded towards her belly. "Who's the father?"

"It's none of your business."

"It _is_ my business. Is it mine?"

Rikki was about to say no, when Zane's words caused something to snap in her mind. She did spent the night with him, before the IVF procedure and if.. No, Rikki shook that thought out if her head, it couldn't be.

"Of course not."

Zane's hand slid off her arm, dropping down to his leg and she saw the slightest bit of disappointment that ran through his face for a moment only to be replaced by sadness. He stared at her beautiful features for a moment, before turning around and heading out of the store, completely forgetting what he'd gone there to buy.

The curly blond felt enormous amount of pain to suddenly explode in her chest, but she tried to ignore it and turned around walking to the pay desks.

When she got back at the McCartneys she threw the shopping bags at the kitchen bar and ran into her room locking the door.

Rikki leaned against the door and closed her eyes taking a breath. She then opened them again and looked down, placing a hand on her belly. What if the IVF procedure wasn't the reason of Rikki's pregnancy, what if she and had conceived that baby during the night they'd spent together?! The curly blond couldn't remember if they had used protection and if that unborn creature was theirs..

Rikki hit the door frame with her fist, causing small sparks to fly around the room. Everything was so messed up. No, not messed up, Rikki realized. Everything was so _fucked_ up.

She pulled off her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a bath. She hoped that maybe, only maybe, the hot water will help her distract her thoughts from everything. Needless to say, it did.

The next few days passed away fast and smoothly. Cleo had been right and Rikki had really enjoyed Christmas that year. The brunette had outdid herself to make it happen and everything was amazing, Rikki had to give her that.

Now they were preparing for New Year's eve that was going to be only a few days away. Everything was going just fine, and everyone were too excited.

Until one day something happened. And that something made a few people happier if that was even possible.

It was late in the evening, and even if it was the last day Lewis was working that year, he was again working late.

Rikki was all stretched on the sofa, doing something on her laptop and Cleo was snuggled comfortably into one of the armchairs, reading a baby book. It was then when Rikki gasped quietly, placing a hand onto her belly. The brunette shot her head up from the book, looking worriedly at the curly blond.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby." Rikki said slowly. "It kicked."

Cleo's mouth broke into a big smile.

"What? Really?!"

The curly blond nodded.

"May I?" The brunette asked.

Rikki nodded and Cleo jumped from the armchair, kneeling down to the couch and putting her hand on her friend's belly. When the baby kicked for second time, the two women looked at each other grinning widely.

"This is amazing!" Cleo beamed and Rikki nodded.

They waited, but the baby didn't kicked again, so the brunette went back to her armchair and to her book.

"I wish we could find out the gender." She said after awhile.

"I think it'll be a girl."

"What? Why?!"

The curly blond shrugged.

"I can feel it."

Cleo looked at her but didn't respond. Rikki couldn't know it, but right then and right at that moment her friend was so jealous of her.

If only the brunette knew she envied the curly blond for carrying a baby that might not be Cleo's..everything would go a whole other level of wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**06.**

Two months later Rikki was already seven months pregnant and she was now showing quite a bit more, though being the thin girl she was, she could still be said to be five months pregnant, not seven.

Her days now consisted of helping Cleo and the girls prepare the baby's room. At first she had declined the offer, but they had managed to pursue her. It really annoyed her to go with them to all the baby shops and listen to the girls' excited rambling about almost everything that got on their sight.

She sighed annoyed, leaning against the nearest wall and deep in her thoughts, about the past two months.

Not much after the awkward meeting at the store, Zane had called to ask her to meet him so they could talk. She had accepted and they had met at a small coffee shop, not far from the west coast, and with a view towards the ocean. Zane had asked Rikki to tell him who was the baby's father and at first she was reluctant but eventually told him everything, careful not to mention that the IVF procedure was performed the day after they'd slept together. At first it was not easy for Zane to assimilate everything but he told Rikki that he really missed her and wanted them to give their relationship another chance. Rikki was hesitant but she realized she had missed him too so with or without her hormones speaking up she had agreed, but she had asked him both of them to take it slowly this time. Zane promised her he wouldn't pressure her into anything and so far he had kept his promise. They had gone out on a few dates, they were hanging out together quite often and everything was going well and smoothly.

But Rikki couldn't help but ask herself what was going to happen after the baby was born. What if the baby was Rikki and Zane's? What would happen if Lewis and Cleo ever find out? What would happen if Zane finds out? Too many questions similar to these were going through her head. She didn't even know what to think and what to feel anymore. Not to mention lately she had started to feel some weird bond with the baby, she had started to feel really attached to it, and that was terrifying her. She was terrified that she had to carry that child in her womb for two more months and if she feeled so attached to it for two weeks now, she was scared to think how she'd feel after eight more.

"Rikki? Are you even listening?!"

Cleo had snapped in front of her face. Rikki blinked, staring at girl in front of her.

"What? Yes, yes, I'm listening."

"No you're not. You were somewhere really far from here."

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

"Thinking of what exactly?!"

"Just stuff." Rikki shrugged.

"Hey, guys, aren't we forgetting something?!" Bella suddenly exclaimed.

"What?!" Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"The baby shower!" The bubbly blond announced cheerfully.

It took Rikki literally everything not groan in annoyance.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Cleo exclaimed, pressing her palm on her cheek. "We have so much work to do!"

"Oh no, the baby shower is for you so you don't have to worry about anything!" Emma hurried to say. "Same goes for you." She added to Rikki's direction.

"Oh, no." Rikki hurried to say. "Count me out of it. I had already gone through two baby showers and I don't want anything to do with another one. Besides Cleo's the mother here, I'm just the one carrying the baby."

The curly blond felt something ached inside her when she had said the last part.

"But Rikki-" Bella began, but Rikki interrupted her.

"No, no buts. I'm not going and that's that!" And she fixed the hangers on her bag, pulling them back on her shoulder. "Excuse me, but I'm going to leave you three on your own. I can't stand your stupid conversation about diapers and breastfeeding and other stupid baby-related stuff even one minute more. I'm out of here."

And she almost sprinted out of the shop. Once outside Rikki breathed the fresh air and started walking towards the beach. She quickly reached it and was just about to dive in when she heard someone calling her from behind. She stopped but didn't even bother to turn around, because she recognized his voice immediately. He walked over to her and grinned at her direction.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey, Zane." She sighed slightly.

"What is it, everything alright?" Zane lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I just left the girls at the baby store." She responded quickly, making him smirk.

"Let me guess, you've had enough of it and wanted to stay alone for a while?!"

Rikki nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well go on, then. I'll take the zodiac and I'll meet you there."

Rikki looked at him confused.

"Meet me where?"

"The place you were headed to." He winked playfully to her. "If you don't mind me joining you of course."

"No, I don't." Rikki said slowly, processing his words.

Zane gave her a quick kiss on the lips and hurried at the opposite direction, but stopped and turned around for a moment, just in time to see her dive in. He smiled to himself and continued on his way.

When Rikki reached Mako, she pulled out of the water on the shore and dried herself, then walked between the trees reaching her and Zane's favorite place for hanging out. It was a small meadow where the forest were getting loose.

They had found this place a month ago, when Zane had gotten lost searching for a place to use as a bathroom. Ever since, both of them loved that place and could stay there for hours just the both of them.

Rikki sat down, leaning her back against one of the trees and looking up at the sky; the clouds that day seemed to be all with a different shape. She closed her eyes listening to the song of the birds and allowed her thoughts to run wild.

It was then when she felt something white hot rushing through her body and she opened her eyes groaning quietly and grasping her stomach with one of her hands. Rikki stumbled forward still sitting down and gripped the cold, fresh grass with sweaty fingers, frantically trying to keep her balance. A faint cry escaped her mouth as she clutched her bulging stomach with her other hand. She closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths in an attempt to ease the pain. She heard distant steps and soon enough Zane's figure showed up behind the trees.

"Zane!" She yelled and heard he fastened his walk. "Zane, come quick!"

He finally reached the small lawn and the curly blond saw him running towards her. He quickly reached the place where she was and kneeled down to her.

"Is everything ok?!"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm in pain, but I'm only seven months in, it's way too early!"

Zane's face paled and worry was written all over it.

"Come on, then. I'll take you to the zodiac and we're getting you to the hospital."

"No." Rikki said quickly. "Let's just wait for a bit. The pain is fading away, and besides I've heard that it's normal for pregnant women to be in pain sometimes."

Zane looked at her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Positive. Let's just stay here. If the pain comes back, you can get me to the hospital."

"Ok." Zane nodded and took her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. "Whatever you want."

Rikki nodded and gave him a smile in appreciation, taking small gulps of air. Zane carefully sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

After some time had passed, Rikki felt the pain coming back again and yelled quietly, because this time it was even stronger.

"Come on, we're taking you to the hospital." Zane said, but Rikki shook her head.

"I'm a mermaid, it's too dangerous."

"Rikki, you're seven months pregnant and you're having strong contractions! We have to get you to the hospital!"

Rikki shook her head in between the deep breaths she was talking.

"The baby's Cleo's and it'll most probably be a mermaid too. We can't risk both my and the baby's lives by going to the hospital, it's too dangerous."

Zane frustratedly ran his hands through his hair.

"Then what do you suggest us to do?" He asked desperate.

"Go to the moon pool. Lewis left a first aid kid and some other medical stuff there just in case. Take everything and bring it here." Rikki instructed him.

"What? Why?" Then realization hit Zane. "Oh no, you're not giving birth here, it's way too dangerous. What if there are complications with the labour, what something goes wrong, what if.." He was too scared to finish the sentence.

"Please just do what I say." Rikki said groaning because of the pain.

Seeing in how much pain she was Zane gave up.

"Fine then."

He raced to the moon pool cavern to grab all the stuff Rikki had told him to anr he hurried on his way back to where he'd left her. When he reached the lawn he ran to her and put down all the stuff.

"Open that box and take out the sheet that's inside." Rikki told him.

Zane took out the sheet, putting it on the ground, under Rikki, then took one of the other boxes and prepared the scissors and the clean towels that were in it.

"My water broke just before you got back so that means I can start pushing." Rikki informed Zane.

He nodded and moved to carefully sat down, leaning against the tree so Rikki could sit in front of him and lean comfortably against his chest. Zane held her hand in his. Rikki tried to prepare herself both mentally and physically for what was coming up.

The curly blond took a deep breath and started pushing. She pushed and pushed leaning against Zane's chest and never letting go of his hand. Finally after an hour Rikki felt the head of the baby crabbing. She screamed because of the enormous pain, squeezing Zane's free hand so hard that it made him want to scream too, then she pushed one last time and quiet cries filled the air. She leaned her head backwards on Zane's shoulder, taking deep breaths.

"It's ok, it's over now." Zane soothed her, pressing a kiss on her head. "You did amazing."

Rikki gave out a small smile. Zane carefully stood up and cut the umbilical cord, wrapping the baby into one of the clean towels and gave it to Rikki, sitting behind her again, so she could lean comfortably on him and get some rest. He looked down at the baby in Rikki's hands.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, she's perfect." The curly blond nodded.

She held the baby in her arms, leaning comfortably against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They couldn't take the smiles off their faces, looking down at the beautiful girl in Rikki's hands, her quiet cries filling the air. Both Rikki and Zane were exhausted and soon they couldn't help themselves but drift off to sleep.

The spent the night there, Rikki asleep at his arms and Zane - leaning against the tree. The morning came fast and the birds started singing again.

Zane's eyes flickered until they finally shot open. He looked at his surroundings and down at Rikki still asleep in his embrace, with baby also asleep in her arms. She was way too pale, but felt peaceful, lying in his arms. That's when something caught his attention and his heart fell; the whole ground under Rikki was drowned in her blood. It seems she hadn't stopped bleeding through the whole night.

Panic rushed through his veins.

"Rikki!" He called her out, putting his hands on her face, immediately getting more paranoid of how deadly cold she was. "Rikki, wake up!"

But Rikki's head only leaned helplessly on one side. Zane carefully lifted her in his arms and hurried to the shore and to his zodiac. He jumped on his boat, getting in a comfortable position and headed back to the mainland. He was holding Rikki close to himself, careful not to hurt the baby in her arms.

Once he took her and the baby to the hospital, he called the others. The doctors rushed Rikki to emergency, and a female pediatrician took the baby for a check up. After they little girl was fully examined, the doctor gave it back to Zane.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful and very healthy baby girl, Mr Bennett."

"Oh, no, she's not.." He began to say, but then stopped in the middle of the sentence. "How's Rikki?"

"Miss Chadwick is still in surgery. The surgeon will inform you of her condition. Now please, go over there and wait. You have to have patience."

Zane nodded and walked over to the chairs the doctor had pointed to him. He leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes praying for Rikki to be ok. He remained like that for a couple of minutes, when he felt something and looked down; the little baby girl was smiling at him, touching his face with its little fingers. Zane locked eyes with the baby and suddenly he felt something strange; he felt the sudden urge to protect the small innocent creature in his arms from everything evil in this world. It was a weird feeling, something he had never ever felt before..until that moment. He smiled and placed a delicate kiss on her small hand.

He had waited for almost half an hour when he heard steps and turned around. Cleo and Lewis were running at his direction, followed by Bella and Will who was holding his son's hand and by Ash and Emma who was carrying her daughter in her arms.

"When they reached him, Cleo stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at the baby in Zane's arms.

"Is this her?" She asked him and he nodded.

She stretched her open arms and he reluctantly gave her the baby. Strange pain jolted in his chest when the baby was no longer in his embrace.

The moment she took the baby in her arms Cleo's face lit up and she gently pressed her lips against its forehead.

"How's Rikki?" Lewis asked Zane, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know. She's still in surgery." Zane shrugged.

The others sat down on the free chairs and they all waited together. Cleo was in the chair next to Zane and he couldn't help but sneak looks to the baby girl in her arms from time to time.

After about an hour a doctor walked over to them, pulling down his mask.

"Are you here for Rikki Chadwick?"

A group nod followed his words.

"It appears there were some serious complications with the labour and I'm sorry to inform you she had to have her uterus removed. She won't ever be able to conceive again."

Zane glared at the doctor too shocked to say anything. Bella and Emma gasped, Ash and Will exchanged sad looks, and Cleo's eyes watered, looking down at the baby in her arms. Lewis wrapped his hand on her shoulders speechless. Cynthia wrapped her hands around her mother's neck, putting her head down on her shoulder.

The three-year-old Rick squeezed his dad's hand, breaking off the tense silence.

"What's uterus?"

Bella looked down at her son then lifted him in her arms, her eyes filling up with tears of sadness because of the news of her best friend.

Will silently fondled his son's hair.

Cleo looked down at the baby girl and a tear rolled down her cheek, when she looked up at her husband's face. Lewis pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped Cleo tight in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and more tears started falling down her face.

"It's all our fault." She whispered to him, before bursting quietly into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**07.**

The sound of a faint baby cry woke Rikki up. Her eyelids felt heavy as she slowly lifted them, looking around dizzily with her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital room, with a hospital clothes on. She put her hand on her head that was pounding badly, before looking around the room again; she was alone and at first she was a bit confused before she heard a baby crying again and turned her head around. That's when she was the small innocent creature that was in it's hospital cot, crying.

It was then when Rikki remembered everything from the day before when she had given birth on Mako Island with Zane's help and she realized she was feeling some strange emptiness in her stomach, but she thought it was because she had finally given birth. She looked around annoyed; was everyone deaf so they didn't hear the baby crying?! She really wanted it to shut up, because it was driving her crazy.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She murmured, and pulled of her covers.

The first thing she did was to sit up in the bed, but that caused her too much pain and when she finally succeeded she was breathing hard because of how much it was hurting her. She then grabbed the end of the bed's frame, so she could stand up, but that was even more painful and she fell on the floor with a loud thud, just when Zane entered the room, carrying a plate. When he saw Rikki on the floor he quickly put down the plate and ran to her, lifting her in his arms and putting her back in the bed.

"What on earth you're thinking you're doing?! You can get up from the bed yet, you gave birth just yesterday!" Zane told her concerned.

"Well the baby was crying and it was driving me crazy so I wanted to see what's going on."

Zane only shook his head, then walked over to where the baby cot was, gently lifting the baby girl in his arms and then he carefully gave her to Rikki. When Rikki took the baby in her arms, she felt something white hot going through her heart and through her entire body. Something strong she had never felt before, something that was so powerful and beautiful, and yet so scary. She quickly handed the baby back to Zane.

"Please, take her away."

"But you have to feed her. She's probably crying because she's hungry."

"I can't. Please take her away."

Zane sighed, but took the baby in his arms. He looked at her small face and started making funny faces causing her to immediately stop crying and she started smiling instead. Even Rikki couldn't help but chuckle.

That's when the door of the hospital room opened again and Cleo and Lewis entered, followed by the others.

Cleo walked straight to Rikki pulling her in for a hug and when she let go, the curly blond noticed that the brunette's eyes were red and puffy as if she'd cried for hours; turning to look at Bella and Emma, Rikki realized their eyes were too. Will, Lewis and Ash looked sad and Rick and Cynthia were unusually quiet.

"Is everything alright?" Rikki lifted her eyebrows.

She noticed the look everyone exchanged.

"Guys?!"

"It's ok, Rikki, everything's fine." Zane lied.

But Rikki saw the look everyone exchanged.

"Something's going on and I want to know what!" Rikki demanded.

"Nothing's going on, Rikki." Cleo said with unusually quiet voice.

Just then a nurse entered the room.

"Time to feed your baby." She smiled at Rikki.

"She's not mine." Rikki hurried to say. "I was just a surrogate mother."

The nurse' smile fell.

"I'm sorry, I thought.."

"It's fine."

The nurse took the baby from Zane's arms and carefully handed her to Rikki. The curly blond shook her head, but the nurse insisted.

"You need to feed her."

"What if she refuses to feed from me?"

The nurse smiled.

"It's normal to be scared."

"I'm _not_ scared." Rikki objected annoyed.

Emma and Bella followed by Will, Ash and Lewis walked out of the room along with Rick and Cynthia, but Cleo and Zane stayed in the room.

Rikki took the baby from the nurse and Zane stroked her head gently.

"It'll be fine."

She looked at him, then carefully opened her hospital cloth and carefully put the baby's mouth on one of her nipples. The baby started feeding almost immediately.

"See?" The nurse smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

Rikki didn't say anything, just looked at the baby in her arms.

After she fed up the baby, she patted gently it's small back and after that put it to sleep. Once it was asleep the nurse took it from Rikki putting it back in the hospital cot.

"You should get some rest, too." The nurse turned to Rikki, before walking out. "You survived through a massive blood loss and a serious surgery."

Rikki suddenly glared at her, just when the others walked back in the room.

"A serious surgery? What are you talking about?!"

"You haven't been told yet?" The nurse looked at the curly blond with sympathy. "I'm sorry to inform you that there were some complications with the labour and..you had to have your uterus removed. I'm so sorry."

Rikki glared at her trying to process the information.

"I'll leave you to get some rest now." And the nurse walked out.

Rikki looked down at her body, placing a hand on her belly, now flat again. She realized that the emptiness she was feeling had nothing to do with the fact the baby was born. And the truth was she didn't know what to feel. Yes, she wasn't planning of having a baby any time soon, but eventually after seven, or eight years she probably would've considered of having one. And now..now she wouldn't be able to conceive anymore. Not now. Not in a few years.

Not _ever_.

A small tear slided down to her cheek, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Would you go outside?" She asked the others. "I'd like to be alone for a while."

They nodded and after reassuring her they'd be right out the door and she could call them if she needs anything, they walked out.

Only Zane stayed in the room. He took Rikki's hand in his.

"Everything's going to be ok. I'm here. And I will _always_ be here. I love you so much and I promise you I will always be by your side."

Rikki turned her head to look at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep. You need to rest."

She didn't reply, but eventually closed her eyes and soon enough drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later Rikki was released from the hospital and Cleo insisted again of Rikki staying in her place, but the curly blond had declined and instead Zane had managed to pursue her to move in with him at the apartment he had hired.

The baby however was released only a couple of days after it was born, and was now officially under the McCartneys' care.

Cleo and Lewis were overjoyed of finally having the baby they wanted so much. Cleo insisted on making Rikki her godmother and the curly blond had agreed. And by Lewis' request Will was the baby's godfather. Cleo had looked at some books with babies' names, but she had given the baby the name Ariana, because Rikki had asked her to. The curly blond had explained that she loved the name Arianna, because for one it was close to the greek Ariadna which meant "holy one", and second it was the name she herself wanted to give her daughter one day if she had one, because it reminded her of the ocean and the beach. Arianna of course was a mermaid, but being a baby her tail wasn't fully developed and for now she still wasn't showing any powers.

Expect for that day when something happened.

Rikki was dying for a swim, so she took her time swimming and going to the moon pool. There she let her powers take out the best of her. It was her way of relieving the tension and letting out some steam. It was when she got back to the mainland and her phone rang. It was Cleo and she sounded panicked because there was something wrong with the baby. Lewis was away for work for a couple of days and that's why the brunette called Rikki.

"Please, come quick. Something's wrong with Ariana. She's burning up and she's all red and I don't know if she's sick or she's finally showing off her powers." Cleo cried on the phone.

"Cleo, calm down, I'm coming, I'm on my way." Rikki said and hung up, hurrying to the McCartneys' house.

When she reached the house, she pushed the door open running inside. She saw Cleo crying on the couch with the baby in her arms. Rikki took the baby in her arms. Ariana was all red and was too hot.

"Cleo, get some ice, quickly. And call Emma, we may need her help keeping Ariana cooled down."

Cleo nodded and hurried to the fridge. She took a bag of ice and gave it to Rikki who gently put it on the baby's forehead.

The brunette reached for the phone and dialed Emma's number.

"Tell her to meet us at the moon pool. We don't know if the temperature is from her powers, but she's a mermaid. Taking her to the moon pool should make her feel better."

Cleo nodded and told Emma to meet them at the moon pool. After that the two women ran out of the house, Rikki still holding the baby in her arms. They got to the docs and jumped in Zane's zodiac (which Rikki now had key from) and they sped off to Mako. Once they reached the island they hurried to the moon pool cavern. Rikki was walking so fast that Cleo had to almost run to catch up with her, so they reached the place in a matter of minutes. Rikki slid first with the baby and Cleo followed close after. The curly blond carefully slid into the water and watched as Ariana transformed into her mermaid form along with her. Cleo jumped in, and soon after, Emma's head popped up.

"How is she?" The blond asked concerned.

"Still red and burning up." Rikki answered.

"So what do you want me to do? Cool her down?!"

"Yes, but let's first wait for a bit." Rikki said.

Emma nodded and put her hand around Cleo who was looking at Ariana with tears rolling down her cheeks and was shaking.

After about ten minutes the redness of Ariana's face started to fade.

"It's working." Rikki said and a small smile ran through her face. "She's cooling down."

Cleo's eyes widened and she smiled too, taking the baby from Rikki and holding her tight.

"Thank you so much." She told Rikki. "I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come and helped me. When she started to get so hot I panicked and my mind blocked off. I had no idea what to do."

Rikki only smiled back at Cleo unsure of what to say.

"It's ok." She said eventually.

And she meant it. Because she knew that no matter what happens, they would always be ok.

Always.


	8. Chapter 8

**08.**

Rikki's life quickly returned to normal. She was working hard again and now she was living with Zane in a beautiful apartment close to _Rikki's_. But there was still a big hole in her heart and she couldn't put her finger on it. Luckily she had too much work and didn't have the time to worry about that.

It was Friday and Rikki was in her and Zane's bed, legs crossed, and working on her laptop.

Since she worked as both video editor and graphic designer, she had way too much work. The curly blond felt really tired, but determined to finish the most of it by the end of the day. Suddenly her phone rang from the nightstand and she picked up not moving her eyes from the computer screen.

"Hello?"

"Rikki Chadwick?!"

"Yes, speaking."

"Hello. My name's Don Halbert and I'm from _Screen Australia_ entertainment."

"Uh huh." Rikki replied absentmindedly, staring at her computer screen and fixing the colorization of the current video project she was working on.

"We've seen some of your work and we really liked it. So we have a business proposition for you. How'd you like to work for us?"

Suddenly Rikki's eyes shot up from the screen and she pressed the phone to her ear, now fully concentrated on the conversation.

"You're offering me a job?!"

"Yes. The payment will not be a lot more than on your current job, but it'll still be more and we'll be sure to provide anything you need. So what'd you say?"

The wheels on Rikki's mind were working full speed.

"I..I don't know what to say. I'm really flattered and I..yeah, I'll work for you."

"That's great, you won't regret your decision! We'll keep in touch about the details. Have a nice day."

And the call was disconnected.

Rikki put her phone back on the nightstand trying to assimilate what just happened. A representative of _Screen Australia_ had called to offer her job and she had accepted!

The curly blond couldn't describe how she was feeling at that moment. She had worked so hard, she had spent so many years getting better at what she loved doing best and now it had repaid her in a way she had never dreamed of.

Rikki still remembered how everything had begun. She remembered installing the programs and the rush of excitement that jolted through her body when she made her first graphic and then her first video edit. She remembered how later the same day she had showed her work to Cleo and Bella and Emma and how they had exclaimed that she had a real talent for it.

Her laptop laid long forgotten in front of her on the bed, the curly blond deep in her thoughts.

"Hey, guess what, Lewis just called and -" Zane who had walked in the room with two cups of coffee in his hands stood death in his tracks seeing the smile on Rikki's face and the way her eyes wandered dreamily somewhere in the space. "Rikki?! Is everything alright?"

His voice brought Rikki back on earth and she snapped out of her trance. She turned to look at him grinning widely.

"You'll never guess what just happened! A representative of _Screen Australia_ just called to offer me a job as their employee and I accepted!"

Zane offered her a bright, but confused smile.

"That's amazing, but..what is _Screen Australia_?"

Rikki rolled her eyes.

"_Screen Australia_ supports the development, production, promotion and distribution of Australian screen content. It's the one of the most prestigious australian entertainment companies." She explained to him impatiently.

"Wow." Zane breathed. "That's.._huge_! We need to celebrate it then! Speaking of - Lewis just called to invite us over to a picnic with Cleo, Ariana and the others tomorrow. It'll be the perfect opportunity for us to make a celebration."

Rikki grinned.

"Sounds perfect."

Zane handed her one of the cups in his hands.

"Here. You work really hard and you could use some caffeine."

"Thanks." Rikki nodded taking a sip from the cup then leaving it on the nightstand.

Zane put away his own and sat down to Rikki on the bed, giving her a kiss.

"Zane." Rikki protested despite herself. "I'm a little busy here." She motioned to her laptop.

"Oh, come on, your work can wait." Zane told her and kissed her neck.

Rikki pushed him away smirking.

"Come on, go away, because I need to concentrate on my work." And she pulled the laptop into her lap again.

Zane sighed, curling his hand around her waist and resting his his chin on one of her shoulders.

"Fine. But I'll be right here so that when you're finished we can continue what we started."

Rikki shook her head with a smile focusing her attention back to the computer screen.

The new day came fast. Everybody were having so much fun on the picnic.

A big blanket was spread on the grass and the friends were sitting on them. Cleo was holding the growing baby Ariana in her hands, fallen in a deep conversation with Emma and Bella. Lewis was next to her, eating a sandwich, Will and Ash were also in a conversation, and Rikki had rested her head on Zane's lap and he was feeding her cherries. The curly blond took a look at her friends and couldn't help the smile on her face.

Rick and Cynthia were playing around the group of friends, running around, laughing and making funny noises.

Life couldn't be more perfect right now. Unfortunately that illusion was soon going to be shattered in pieces, but no one knew it yet.

"Hey guys." Rikki spoke lazily. "You'll never guess what happened yesterday!"

Everybody stopped chatting with one another and looked at her.

"So..? What happened?" Bella lifted her eyebrows curiously.

"I received a very important phone call." Rikki smirked, she loved keeping them in suspicion. "And I received an offer to work for "_Screen Australia_", can you imagine that?"

Silence and then..

"Oh my god, Rikki, that's fantastic!" Cleo screamed quietly from excitement. "Congratulations!"

Everyone followed Cleo and congratulated the curly blond enthusiastically.

"And I've got something for you all." Rikki continued. "A present."

She pulled her laptop from her backpack and opened it, pressing play and turning it so everyone could watch. It was a movie for all of them, with their photos and videos from when they were little, throughout their teen years and adolescence and Rick and Cynthia, right until the current moment. She had been working on it for quite a long time, and finally it was finished.

By the time time the movie ended, the girls were in tears and the boys didn't have words. But it was just now when Rikki noticed something that was wrong with the movie. It ended with pictures of Emma and Bella and Cleo with their husbands and most importantly - their children.

_Children._

Something she herself would never have. Not that she wanted it at that point of her life, but knowing that if even if she wanted to, the ability of conceiving a child was taken away from her, made her heart fall into her chest. She realized she was hurting inside, and she felt strangely empty.

She looked at Cleo playing with Ariana.

"Rikki?" Bella's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Rikki moved her eyes to look at her, before glancing at Ariana again.

"I'm fine."

Bella gave her a look full of sympathy, but didn't say anything.

Rikki leaned forward and had just reached for a sandwich when suddenly she felt dizzy and everything started to spin. She dropped the sandwich putting her hand on her face instead and running it through her hair.

"Rikki?!" Zane had noticed her sudden discomfort. "How are you feeling, are you ok?"

"Yeah." The curly blond nodded. "I just got a bit dizzy for a moment, that's all."

"Are you sure? Here, drink some water." Zane grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her.

Rikki reached to take it, but it slipped out of her lightened grip and before she knew it she felt lightheaded and her head fell in Zane's lap, her eyes shut close.

"Rikki!" He gently shook her. "Rikki, open your eyes!"

Cleo still holding Ariana grabbed Rikki's hand shaking it. Cynthia ran in her father's hands. Ash hugged her while Emma moved closer to Rikki, followed by Bella. Rick only looked in his dad's eyes curiously as if he dared him to explain what was going on. Lewis put his hand on Cleo's shoulder.

Zane was looking down at Rikki's pale face, paler than usual.

"Come on, Rikki, open your eyes." He continued whispering.

Everyone were looking worriedly down at Rikki and then at themselves. Ariana started to cry in Cleo's arms. The brunette started swaying her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Cleo, watch out!" Lewis pushed Cleo out of the way just when a huge amount of water coming right out if the bottle Rikki had dropped rose above the brunette threatening to pour over her.

"Did you do that?" Lewis asked his wife, but she shook her head.

They moved their eyes to Ariana. She was still crying and was moving her hands in all directions.

"Guys, she's burning up." Zane said touching Rikki's forehead with his lips and breaking the silence. "Something's way wrong."

"That's one way of putting it. Come on, let's get her to our house, it's the closest one." Lewis told him.

Zane nodded lifting Rikki in his arms. The others quickly packed up everything left from the picnic and everyone hurried to the McCartneys' house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for not updating for SO long. Enjoy the new chapter! :-)**

* * *

**09.**

Zane felt a hand on his shoulder and jolted awake immediately. He looked up and saw Cleo standing next to him.

"You look tired. I made the other spare room for you, go and get some rest. I'll stay with her."

He shook his head no.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I want to stay with Rikki."

Cleo sighed.

"How's Ariana?" Zane asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"She's fine. In her cot and asleep." The brunette answered softly.

He nodded not knowing what else to say. Cleo glanced at Rikki one last time and walked out of the room.

Rikki was with fever the whole night and it didn't go away even in the daylight.

She was getting worse.

Zane put his palm on her forehead.

"She's burning up. Her fever's getting worse." He told Lewis and Cleo.

Lewis handed Zane a towel in a bowl with cold water. Zane gently put the cold towel on her forehead. Seconds later her tail appeared. Zane lowered his arm and took her hand in his.

"Sitting down and waiting helplessly is killing me." He said bitterly. "Isn't there something, anything we can do?"

Lewis shook his head.

"I've been up most of the night researching but I couldn't find anything. Besides we don't even know what exactly is wrong with her.."

Zane dropped Rikki's hand burying his face in his hands. He then reached and took out his phone from his pocket.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Was the only thing he said, but just before he could dial the number Cleo took out the phone from his hands.

"Zane, we can't. What if they find out our secret?! Rikki's life will be in danger."

"Her life is in danger right _now_!"

He sounded really angry.

"We haven't tried everything yet. Let's get her to the bathtub and fill it with cold water. It might help get her temperature down."

"Fine. But if it doesn't work we're taking her to a hospital."

Lewis and Cleo shared a look, but no one said anything. Zane lifted Rikki in his arms and took her into the bathroom where Cleo had filled the bathtub with cold water. He gently put the curly blond inside.

Now they could only wait.

"I'm going to make some breakfast." Cleo said, determined to keep herself occupied with something. "Zane do you want anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Was his response.

Cleo sighed but nodded slightly and walked away from the bathroom, closing the door.

Zane fondled Rikki's forehead.

"We'll take down your temperature and you're going to be fine." He said.

He sat there for about an hour until tiredness took over him and he fell asleep with his hands on the edge of the bathtub and head leaned against the curly blonde's shoulder.

After some time Rikki's eyelids started blinking and she tiredly lifted them to look around. She frowned realizing she's in the bathtub as she had no memory of getting there, the last thing she remembered was the picnic. Then she noticed Zane asleep with head on her shoulder. Rikki lifted her hand and touched his head, running her fingers through his hair. He moved a bit, but didn't wake up.

"Zane." The curly blond said quietly. "Zane, wake up."

He finally lifted his head and at first looked at her a bit confused, but then his mouth was pulled into a large smile.

"Rikki, you're awake!"

He put his hand on her forehead.

"And your fever's gone!"

Rikki smiled nodding.

"Come on, help me out."

She stretched her hands and he pulled her out of the bathtub, then she curled her hand into a fist and dried herself off. The curly blond carefully stood up.

"Are you ok?" Zane asked her concerned.

"Yes." She said.

The two of them walked out of the bathroom to see Cleo entering the room carrying a plate with some breakfast on it, but seeing Rikki she put it away and rushed to the curly blond pulling her in for a hug.

"Rikki, you're ok!" Relief was audible in the brunette's voice, but when she finally let go, there was worry in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I wish everyone could stop asking me that." Rikki rolled her eyes annoyed. "I'm fine. And by the way - what am I doing in your house? Zane told me I had fainted, but he could've brought me to our apartment, not here."

"Our house was the closest." Cleo explained.

Rikki only nodded.

The brunette took the plate and handed it to Rikki.

"Breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm starving."

Cleo chuckled.

"You'll never change, will you?"

"Never." The curly blond grinned.

She took the plate from Cleo sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, before grabbing a sandwich and taking a big bite hungrily.

Zane and Cleo couldn't help but laugh and he went to sit next to Rikki.

"Aren't you going to leave something for me?" He chuckled, reaching to take a bite from her sandwich.

Rikki pulled it back, but when he tried to take a bite again, she practically shoved it in his mouth, laughing. Zane chewed it a couple of times, then gulped it and grabbed Rikki's hand with the sandwich, pulling her close to himself, and their faces were inches away. Cleo took that as a queue to get out of the room. Zane dropped Rikki's hand, running his through her hair and kissed her mouth. Then he broke the kiss to look at her eyes.

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"_Zane.._"

"I don't mean the 'break up' way. I mean the other way. The..lethal one."

Rikki glared at him.

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Please, Rikki. I want you to promise me."

She shook her head in disbelief of his words, but still nodded.

"Fine, then. If it's so important to you then I promise."

"Thank you." And he kissed her again, before grabbing her wrist and taking another bite from her sandwich.

She laughed, before nudging him playfully and eating the remaining of the sandwich.

They ate the rest sandwiches and went downstairs to the kitchen where they found Lewis.

"Cleo told me you're awake and are feeling way better." He said giving Rikki a smile. "That's good. Except we still don't have a clue what was wrong with you."

"Whatever it was, it's gone now." Rikki shrugged. "Where's Cleo? We wanted to tell her we'll be going now." She added looking around.

"She's in Ariana's room." Lewis said.

"Ok, I'll go to tell her we're leaving."

Lewis nodded and Rikki went upstairs to find the brunette. She opened the door of Ariana's room.

"Cleo?" She called out looking around, but Cleo wasn't there.

Rikki was about to shut the door close again when she noticed that Ariana was clutching the bars of her cot and was staring right at her.

The curly blond hesitated for a moment then walked inside and lifted Ariana in her arms. The baby looked at her and all of a sudden smiled at her.

"Don't worry Ariana, mommy's here.." Cleo paused at the door as Rikki turned around to look at her. "I didn't know you're here." The brunette added, closing the door behind herself.

"I was looking for you, Lewis told me you're here."

"Oh, well here I am."

Rikki gave Ariana to Cleo.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for everything you did and to tell you that Zane and I are leaving."

"Why don't you stay for lunch at least?"

"No, thank you, but we really should go."

"Ok, take care for yourself." Cleo said giving her a smile and carefully hugged her still holding Ariana.

When they let go, Rikki smiled at Ariana and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Bye, Ariana."

And the curly blond walked out of the room, heading downstairs.

"We're good to go." She told Zane and the two left the McCartneys' house.


End file.
